Advance
by Blade100
Summary: The sequal to Who am I? is here! Blade has been getting a series of nightmares, but now there real, and to protect his friends he must unleash who he once was.R n R please.Epilouge is up!
1. Advance

A/N Hello all it is I Blade100 with Advanced the newest part of the Blade trilogy. I believe this story will have around four chapters. Prepare people for you are going to learn a little more about Blade, and the same goes to you Blade.

Blade: "huh what do you mean?"

Me: "You're about to learn a heck a lot about yourself and the same goes to the Hyper force"

Blade: "Wait will this include me getting hurt?"

Me: "Oh yeah like heck, man"

Advance

----------------------Takes place about 3 months after Who am I? -----------------------------

We find our hero Blade in a fog looking around and hearing foot steps. "I'm everything you are not, I am power incarnated" a voice said. Suddenly he saw two purple eyes in front of him. "Get away from me!" Blade yelled and ripped a part of the ground out and threw it at the being, but with ease the being caught the rock and with a flick of the finger it shot twice as fast towards Blade and hit him. "I am everything you are and more" he just about to move forward when….

"AHHHH!!!" Blade suddenly found himself back in his room and in his bed. "Why do I keep getting that dream?" he asked himself, with his hands holding his head wondering. "Blade are you okay?" Antautri asked as he and the Hyper Force ran in. "I'm fine just a nightmare" Blade assured them. "That's the 8th nightmare you've had this month" Gibson stated. "Guys I'm serious, I'm fine" he said, and the Hyper Force left still worried.

--------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------

Today was a slow for Blade. Antauri and Chiro were practicing on control of the power primate and were impossible to get out of their trance. Nova and Sprx on a date (see Love bites for details). Otto was out looking for parts. Gibson was hard at work on some weird experiments, and was not going to be disturbed. Leaving him all alone.

Suddenly he saw that there was some disturbance outside the park. Hmm I'm sure I can take care this, after all I am more powerful than the entire team he thought and ran off.

After the events of him of joining the team, Blade with the help of Otto and Gibson created his own vehicle, it wasn't much just a motorcycle with a few extra additions. Using his motorcycle he left to the park and looked around. "That's odd there's no one here" Blade said looking around. "Ahhhhhh!" a loud scream coming from a young woman suddenly broke Blade's train of thought. Blade quickly ran off to investigate, and what he saw would haunt him for a good long time. He saw a burning skeleton and something impossible, he saw himself! "Well, well, well. Look who it is" the being that looked exactly like him said. He looked exactly except with red eyes instead of purple.

"Y-y-you're me" Blade stuttered voice filled with fear. "No, I am far more advanced then you. I am everything you are not. I am power incarnated" he said. Those words Blade thought from my dream. "What are you?" Blade questioned. "I am everything you are and more," he answered "but you may call me Advance". "What do you me you're everything I am and more?" he asked. "Watch" he simply said.

Suddenly Advance was gone. "Look at yourself, can't teleport" suddenly Blade found Advance behind him. Then Advance floated high above the ground, and high in the air. "No telekinesis" he said as he pointed to a nearby car and then pointed at Blade. Suddenly the car went flying towards Blade nearly hitting him, luckily Blade jumped over it in time. "And what's most sad is no energy blasts" as Advance said this a ball of energy came out of his hand and hit Blade.

"Look at yourself you are nothing even near my abilities" Advance said. "You are weak" he said hitting Blade with his knee, "You are a fool" he insulted with a kick to the chest. "While I am power itself!" Advance shouted a hit Blade with a furry of punches and kicks. "You will die" Advance threatened as he got energy blades out like Blade's. With amazing speed Advance kicked Blade hard in the stomach and sliced one of his arms off. He then grabbed Blade's remaining arm and threw him into a car. Before Blade knew it another car was headed straight for him and as soon as it hit it exploded burning and melting of most of his body. Advance was just about to finish Blade off when he heard footsteps, and he quickly teleported off.

-----------------------------------------------Later------------------------------------------------------

When Blade reawakened he found himself in the medical room of the super robot, and all of his wounds and ripped off body parts back, just then Gibson walked in. "Hello Blade" Gibson said and grabbed some headache medication and was just about to walk off when he noticed Blade awake. "Everyone in here now" Gibson screamed, and as soon as everyone got there, there was a moment of silence. "Blade!" they all said and ran towards Blade all happy to see him up. "What I don't understand is that what could give you all this damage?" Gibson asked. "Guys you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Blade said saddened. "It was me" he simply said and waited for the team response.

A/N that's a-

Blade: you jerk nearly had me killed!

Me: Well look at the bright side

Blade: What's that?

Me: Uhh, well, umm, R and R (runs away)

Blade: Hey get back here


	2. To the inside of Blades brain

A/N What's up? Thanks for the reviews everybody. Also incase any of you wonder why the ratings up one to T well like the summary said (quote) 'Blade has to unleash what he once was' (unquote)And if you read who am I?

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Spoilers

Blade used to work for Skeleton King so unleashing what he once was means……………

Lets leave it there, kay?

(Blade walks in)

Blade: There you are!

Me: Yipe! Bye everybody oh wait read the story then R n R then leave.

Blade: My boss doesn't own any body, but me ask to use me in a story or use me in fan art (runs after me)

Journey into the brain of Blade

"Wait what do you mean you got attacked by yourself?" Chiro asked. Blade then explained everything to his friends, including the odd nightmares he's been having. "So your mind has been plagued with nightmares about this being called Advance?" Antauri asked. "Obviously this is a subconscious problem" Gibson said pointing his finger at Blade's head.

"Huh?" Blade questioned. "The dreams must have come from your own mind, almost in a way a vision" Gibson answered. "So how exactly do we fight this guy?" Sprx asked. "Simple, beat it into a bloody pulp!" Nova answered.

"NO!!" Blade yelled. "Guys If I couldn't defeat him you can't" Blade said. "Blade is correct, if memory serves correct, Blade defeated us and nearly killed us. So a more powerful version of him would be disastrous" Antari said. "So how do we fight Advance?" Otto asked.

"Blade when you fought him what did he say about those extra powers?' Gibson asked. "He said I was weak because I didn't have those powers and it was almost like he meant I had them before" Blade answered. "That's it!" Gibson shouted. "You must have once had those abilities back long ago" Gibson exclaimed. "What makes you think that?" Chiro asked. "Remember we all don't fully know Blade past" Gibson answered. "Could be, there have been a few things I can't remember" Blade agreed.

"Question is how do I get those powers?' Blade asked. "I think I might know a way" Gibson said. The heroes then walked off to Gibson's lab and walked over to a large machine with a helmet connected to it by a wire. "I originally made this machine to read minds, but with a few adjustments we could venture into Blade's mind and find a way to unlock all of his memories" Gibson explained. "Okay then Gibson get to work on this machine Otto help him out everybody else get ready we don't know what to expect" Chiro ordered and they began whatever they needed to do.

--------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------

Later we find Blade wearing a helmet connected to the machine and the Hyper Force wearing similar helmets also connected to the machine. "Wait is this going to hurt?" Blade asked Gibson. "Do you want a lie or the truth?" Gibson asked, "Lie" 'Oh of course it's safe" Gibson lied, as he pressed the button to activate the machine. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Blade screamed as electricity covered his body and electricity covered the others except in the color of their fur color.

-----------------------------------------Blade's brain---------------------------------------------------

"Did we make it?" Sprx asked. The Hyper Force looked around there was nothing, but darkness and some mist everywhere. "Looks like your mind Spaxy" Nova joked. (Hey just because your dating doesn't mean you can't insult one another). "Hey I heard that" a voice said from nowhere, sounding like Blade.

"Blade you must concentrate on where you feel nothing" Antauri advised. "O.K Antauri" Blade answered. Suddenly everything around them started to move amazingly fast, and then made a sudden stop right in front of a large safe. "Behind here is something I just don't know what" Blade explained. "Blade you must concentrate on that on which you don't know" Antauri advised.

Blade then concentrated; suddenly he saw flash within his mind each one appeared gave him the pain of a million punches from Advance. He saw a world in flames, his friends dead. Then he heard a voice was heard it was like he knew the voice, but at the same time didn't. There were also parts left out.

When Hell rises into the world

The Devil will rise to cease life itself

The will fight and fall

The was who fuel hope will die

That was once Heaven will fall into The Devil's hands

And The Devil will have both Heaven and Hell to end life as his blades

That is destiny that is fate

You have no choice

Suddenly Blade's visions stopped as Antauri said that the portal had opened. Back in his mind the Hyper Force looked as the door slowly opened to reveal……….nothing. Then out of the corner of Otto's eye he saw what looked like a figure, but he didn't know. He was just about to tell the others when… "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" an ear piercing screamed broke threw the place loud from Blade. "Computer home now!" Gibson ordered and soon they found themselves in the lab again. They soon found Blade standing there in the room not moving. "I remember" he said.

A/N There you go folks tell me on what you thought about the Fate Destiny thing good? Bad? Scary? R n R please also is anyone a good artist I would love to see fan art that included Blade in it. I would do it, but I stink at art. EX: I tried to make a bunny once I got a vampire. See ya bye everybody


	3. Time for a rematch

A/N Hello All whazz up? (Always wanted to say that). How are you all? Here is where things will get truly awesome and to the people with a good eye or actually you really don't need a good eye to see something weird is up.

(You see Blade unconscious on the ground).

Me: What? (Reveals a bat in my hand)

Me: Uh well have fun reading the story, bye (runs away)

Time for a rematch

"So what now, Blade?" Otto asked. "Simple, you guys get me to where Advance is hiding, and I kill him" Blade answered. "Blade we are not murders" Antauri warned. "I know, I was just uh getting the point across that's all" Blade stuttered. Why the hell did I say that? I hate killing! Blade thought.

Main room

"So Blade where we head-" Sprx was suddenly interrupted when Blade pushed him aside, and typed the coordinatine in himself. "Sorry Sprx, but I should do this. You might mess up" Blade said as he typed in the coordinates to wherever Advance was. Damn it I did it again, but why, Blade thought. As soon as he finished, the team activated the super robot, and lifted off.

In space

As the super robot traveled and headed towards its destination the team noticed something all the planets that was suppose to be there were all gone, totally gone. "My word, did Advance do all of this?" Gibson said. "No. No he didn't" Blade then paused and turned away from the team. "I did" he finally answered. The rest of the trip was left in mostly silence.

Later in Blade's room

We find Blade in his room looking at a picture of him and the monkey team. Otto was annoying Gibson, and Gibson was on the verge of killing him on the far right of the picture. Chiro and Antauri were trying to calm him down and were in the center. Sprx was holding Nova in his arms with them both smiling at one another in the far left, and he was in the center a littlie left smiling with the closest thing he has to a family.

What if they die? What if I can't stop Advance from killing them and the rest of the world? What would I do if I didn't have them to give me hope or happiness? I don't think I can live with any of them dieing. Sweet Nova, brave Sprx, wise Antauri, intelligent Gibson, goofy Otto, and valiant Chrio. They're the closest thing I have to a family, what if they died? He quickly shook his head. No I can't think like that, I must stop him no matter what. I must protect them.

Just then he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" Blade asked. He was answered by Otto's voice, "Blade there's something I think you should see" Otto said. Blade then put the picture down on his desk and ran off.

Control room

As soon as Blade got there he saw a sun on the monitor, "if your coordinates are correct, Advance is inside that sun" Gibson said and looked at Blade to explain. Blade just looked at the sun for a bit, "Sprx can you lead me to where you fire the missiles on the super robot?" Blade asked. "Uh sure" Sprx answered confused on why he would want to go there.

Missile room

When they got there Blade turned to Sprx. "Sprx can you go back to the others and tell them to fire the missiles on three?" Blade asked. "OK, but Blade what are you planning to do exactly?" Sprx asked. "Just go" he ordered, and Sprx regretfully did so.

Control room

Sprx quickly arrived back at the control room and told the others what Blade said. "Ok here goes" Chiro said as prepared to fire the missiles. "One…Two….THREE!" and the missiles fired. As all the missiles either blew up due to the heat, or melted away one kept going only to be revealed to be real be Blade!

With Blade

As Blade went heading straight for the sun his right hand was suddenly covered in a weird red aura. Soon the odd aura grew all over his body. "DEVILS FIST!" Blade cried out as his fist hit the sun. As Blade's fist hit the red aura slowly disappeared. There was nothing, but silence when something happened….. the sun had cracked!! The cracks grew until they covered more then half of the sun and the sun shattered open to reveal it to be hollow! But that wasn't what was truly surprising what was truly surprising was what was in the sun……The Citadel of Bone.

In the robot

"H-how did Blade do that?" Chiro asked Antauri. "I'm not sure, but I feel something wrong a dark evil somewhere, but now it's gone" Antauri answered. "Sprx get the super robot over here, now. I will disable the defenses" Blade ordered over the transmitter.

With Blade

Blade then saw turrets coming out of the Citadel and concentrated. Suddenly all of the turrets lifted up off the ship. He then let his sword out and extend it sword and grabbed the Citadel and hit it with a series of punches and a huge hole was made, and he jumped in and begun his hunt for Advance.

Inside the Citadel

"Time to see who is truly The Blade" a voice said.

A/N Scared? Well some might see that something is up with Blade, but what? That's for me to know and you to find out in the next parts. R n R baby


	4. Blade vs Blade

A/N Hey there guys and gals thanks for reading, lets head in to the story, huh? As you may or may not notices Blade's is seriously strange, well check it out because it's going to get better and better folks.

Disclaimer don't own nobody except Blade and Advance

Blade vs. Blade

Blade our ever fighting hero was running around looking for Advance. He then ran into a nearby room, "Huh I don't remember this room here" Blade said looking around.

He saw the pictures, a picture of a man in a strange robe, an old man, a child around Chiro's age, and three blades. Under the pictures were pictures of a cloud, a burning wasteland, and the earth. "What do these things mean?" Blade asked, and for a while he forgot about killing Advance. Blade put his hand against the wall and examined the pictures closer. Suddenly an amazing jolt of pain hit him, and suddenly he found himself in darkness all around him with some mist.

Then he saw things brighten around him and everything changed to what looked like a burning old town. He then saw the old man from the pictures standing there. He then turned towards him. "Hell will rise and the world will fall, my brothers!" he said looking at Blade. "Huh" he said, just then the boy and the man in the robe came running right through Blade! "Ahhh" Blade screamed yet no one seemed, to see hear, or even touch Blade. "We always knew you were dark, but I never thought you would go this far!" the man said as a blade materialized in his hand. "There is much you didn't think about, brother" the old man said and a huge ball of energy appeared in his hand and he slammed it into the ground. As it hit a huge shockwave of lave went straight for the two.

Suddenly he found himself back in the room again. "What just happened?" he asked himself. But before he could think more about it he heard a voice, "come brother lets play" the voice said and he saw a strange figure in the shadows and ran off to follow.

As Blade ran he continued to hear the voice saying, "run, run, as fast as you can" and "come now I was expecting something a bit, I don't know better". Finally he found himself in Skeleton King's throne room. He then looked at S.Ks throne and saw a horrible sight he saw the corpse of Skeleton King! He saw the organs decaying, he saw his eyes shriveled and one hanging out, and his body covered dusty.

"Scary, huh?" Advance said coming from behind the throne. "You see here the remains of Skeleton King, after you destroyed him" Advance explained. "So why'd you call me in a hurry to die?" Blade asked. A face of surprise covered Advance's face. "What I never called you?" he said. "Doesn't matter I am going to kill you right here right now!" Blade screamed and charged forward blades out.

Advance quickly teleported away and appeared behind Blade. Blade then tried a quick spin around with his blades out, but Advance teleported once more. Blade looked around; suddenly a blade ripped threw his chest! And within minutes in retreated back within him, Advance then stood there smiling.

Suddenly Blade stood up again with a hole in his chest, but this time his eyes were blood red. "You dare fight against The Devil!" Blade screamed as the hole started healing back to normal. "No I can't believe this!" Advance screamed with fear. "DEVIL'S FIST!" Blade screamed and he was caught in the strange red aura once again. With amazing force he hit Advance and Advance was torn abort most of the outer shell, his right arm, and both of his legs were destroyed and only half of his face not cracked.

Just then Blade heard footsteps and Hyper force ran in. "Oh come on!" Sprx said, "We fight our way in here, and what do we find?" "You all ready have beaten him!" Sprx finished, "you done?" Nova asked. "…..Yeah" Sprx answered.

With Advance dead everyone was just about to leave when…. "Blade stop!" Advance said and ended it with a cough with littlie oil coming out. "What?" Blade asked, not knowing why he stopped. "Tell me who (cough) who created you?" Advance asked. Once again Blade didn't know why, but he answered. "Skeleton King created me to destroy the Hyper Force" Blade answered. "You (cough) you fool, you think Skeleton King made (cough) you?" Advance said. "Skeleton King didn't make you" Advance told. "What?!?!" Blade screamed. "Then who made me?, and why!?" Blade questioned. "E-e-earth the answer is at ear….th" Advance said and slowly shut down. "No tell me, TELL ME!" Blade yelled, but Advance was dead.

"Blade are you okay?' Antauri asked. "….Yeah" Blade slowly said. They all got in the robot and quickly left. If Skeleton King didn't make me, then who did? and why? Blade thought.

A/N There folks. That's all for this story next stop Blade Alone and if you're an avatar: the last air bender, you can tell where I got the title name. So how did you like that littlie plot twist, and that littlie discovery Blade made in that room. R n R pals. See ya.


	5. Epilogue

A/N Hey what's up? Yeah I took a break from brain storming Blade Alone ideas to make this little epilogue. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, but Blade and my other OCS ask in a review if you would like to use them.

Epilogue

Blade was in his room trying to meditate on what Advance had said, what the visions he had meant, and what that prophecy meant. In his own mind Blade found himself searching it.

Blade's mind

Blade found himself walking in a straight line just trying not to get lost considering everything around him looked exactly the same. "Man who knew my head was this big" Blade said looking around.

Suddenly the whole place started to shake like an earthquake. "What the hell?" Blade screamed, as the ground ripped open to reveal a fissure, luckily he was able to grabbed the edge. As Blade hung there he saw a figure slowly was walking to him. "Who's there?!" Blade asked, and the figure was revealed to be Antauri. "Antauri! No wait you must be my own mental image of him" Blade realized.

Just then Blade heard a voice, "brother stop the pain, stop the hurt and let go" the voice said. Blade's grip lessened a bit. Blade moved his head to where he heard the voice to see a being in the shadows, but he was unable to see who it was. "No Blade!" Antauri ordered. "Blade hold on you must remember we will support you" Antauri ordered as the rest of the Hyper Force appeared. "Nothing lasts forever brother. Not even friendship" the voice said. Blade's grip started to loosen faster. "Blade we're your family you have to stay strong!" Chiro yelled. "Brother just let go and you will no longer feel pain, no longer feel sadness" the voice continued. Blade was on the verge of falling to who knows where. "Blade we will help you, you know that" Nova screamed as a wall suddenly came out of the ground separating Blade from the others. "It never matters how high you go in life it just means your fall will be harder" the voice said. Blade let go and he fell.

It felt like he fell for hundred of years as he fell, seeing nothing, but darkness everywhere, yet he heard dozens of voices at once coming from all sorts of people.

"It never matters how high you go in life it just means your fall will be harder"

"I created you!"

"Hell shall rise"

"Brother!"

"That is fate that is destiny"

"You have no choice"

As the voices continued they grew louder and sadder or angrier. No make it stop! Just make the pain stop, damn it!! Tears would probably have formed in his eyes if he could cry as he fell. I made this choice to stop the pain!

Blade finally found himself in what was like water except different like an ocean of pure darkness. Soon Blade found himself starting to drown in the darkness, he tried to move, but he felt like stone. "H-h-help me" was Blade's last words as he continued to drown.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Blade suddenly found himself back in his room on his bed. "What the hell is happening to me?" Blade asked himself. Who was that voice a-and ahh why the hell does my arm hurt? Blade thought as his right arm felt terrible almost like it was ripping open.

Blade grabbed his arm and let out a scream as the pain continued. Before Blade's eyes he saw his right arm start to become covered in large black spikes. "AAAHHHH!!" Blade screamed as strange black jolts went through his body. Blade fought hard to get over to the picture of him and the monkey team and he remembered Nova's words '"Blade we will help you, you know that'. "H-help me" Blade said and as though the picture listened the spikes slowly retreated back within him. "Who? WHO AM I?!?!" Blade screamed to no one. Just then the door opened to reveal the Hyper Force.

"Blade you OK?" Otto asked. "Just get out" Blade whispered. "Excuse me?" Gibson asked not hearing the whisper. "I SAID GET OUT!" Blade yelled and pushed them out and slammed the door.

In minutes the door reopened to reveal a sadden Blade. "Look I'm sorry about that I just feel a little sick from the big fight" Blade apologized. "That's okay, but Blade are you sure youre okay?" Chiro asked. "Yeah I just need to be alone that's all" Blade said and shut the door again.

After what felt like days of meditation Blade asked for a meeting to tell the team something important. "Guys…. I'm going to earth" Blade said. "What? But Blade you have no idea where it is" Gibson said. "Yes I do from my own mind I remember the coordinates" Blade answered. "Well okay then I'll prep the engines and we'll go in a week" Sprx said. "No you don't understand I'm going, as in I'm go alone" Blade said. "B-b-" Otto was about to say something. "Guys please I just need to do this alone" Blade begged. He was only met with silence. "I'll take that as an okay" Blade said and left to prepare for the trip. "Good-bye monkey team…Good-bye my family" Blade said.

A/N There you go folks my last update now to start thinking about Blade Alone. See ya. R n R.


End file.
